Nancy E. Lane, is a clinical rheumatologist and an active clinical investigator in musculoskeletal diseases with a special emphasis on osteoarthritis and osteoporosis. She is currently an NIH funded investigator conducting research on the epidemiology and genetics of prevalent and progression of hip and knee osteoarthritis. The purpose of this K24 award renewal is to continue to mentor and teach clinical research in musculoskeletal diseases at U.C. Davis School of Medicine and the University of California at San Francisco (UCSF) to junior clinical investigators by 1) Continuing the twice a month interdisciplinary clinical research seminars in musculoskeletal diseases with research presentations by junior investigators; 2) Teaching a seminar to junior investigators and medical students at UCDMC on Developing a Clinical Research Protocol; 4) Mentoring junior investigators in clinical and translational research with my currently funded NIH grants on the epidemiology and genetics of hip OA and Knee OA in elderly men and women; 5) To be mentored senior investigators in genetic epidemiology and statistics so as to become an expert in both the epidemiology and genetics of OA.. The specific aims of the three NIH grants that Dr. Lane will use to mentor junior investigators and to gain a more thorough understanding of genetic epidemiology include 1. The epidemiology and genetics of hip OA in elderly men are to determine the prevalence of radiographic hip OA in a cohort of 5000 elderly men, determine risk factors and genetic variants associated with prevalent hip OA. 2. The natural history of hip OA in elderly women are to identify cases of new or worsening radiographic osteoarthritis of the hip and then to determine risk factors for hip OA. 3.Multiple Outcomes in Osteoarthritis study (MOST) are to longitudinally evaluate the effects of three groups of factors: biomechanical factors (including physical activity-related factors), bone/structural factors and nutritional factors on the occurrence and progression of symptomatic knee OA and radiographic knee OA in a population-based sample of 3000 men and women aged 50 to 79. In total, this award will enhance the achievements of the initial K-Award by building on and solidifying the strong base of research and mentoring in musculoskeletal diseases developed within the first K-Award while taking advantage of, and melding with, the strong interest in genetics and translational research that defines the current environment of the UC Davis School of Medicine